


CRY OUT

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), SuG (Band)
Genre: Because Chiyu is hot, Crossover, J-Pop - Freeform, Johnny's boys, M/M, Rimming, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujigaya just finds the guy pretty hot, that's all. Then Senga insists they go see their concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRY OUT

"What are you looking at?" Senga's curious voice reaches him and the magazine is snatched from Fujigaya's hands.

"Hey!" He tries to reach for it, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when Senga quickly jumps away and eyes the spread Fujigaya'd been looking at.

Fujigaya's reaction makes Yokoo's look up from his pocket book, and Kitayama grumbles awake when Nikaido, whose lap his head is in, moves too much while trying to look over Senga's shoulder.

Senga frowns at the two glossy pages, then looks up at Fujigaya, puzzled. "... What were you looking at?"

Fujigaya crosses his arms and leans back in the couch, hiding his relief with a sour tone. "My magazine. That I'd want back."

Senga just raises an eyebrow at him that says he's not fooled, before he looks at the magazine spread again. "No really. What were you looking at? You had the same look my brother has when he sees Megan Fox."

Nikaido snorts and then grabs at the edge of the page that's closest to him and tugs it out of Senga's hands and onto Kitayama's face. Kitayama mumbles some well chosen swear words as Nikaido picks the magazine up and looks at it too.

"... Is this the right one?" He asks Senga, looking as confused.

Senga nods while Yokoo tries to see but tries to look like he doesn't, and Kitayama sits up with a groan and hair all a mess. "What's going on?"

"Taipi's weird." Nika announces and looks more thoroughly at the pages like they're hiding a secret.

"Old news." Kitayama mutters and glares at Fujigaya, who glares back.

"Senga stole my magazine." He says simply, turning to glare at Senga instead.

"It's not your magazine though, is it?" Yokoo asks suddenly, tilting his head and Fujigaya purses his lips because Yokoo _knows_.

"... Now that you mention it, it looks like one of Miyata's magazines." Senga turns to look at Fujigaya again. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Fujigaya says defensively, and even Kitayama raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Can I see that?" He asks and grabs the magazine, looking at it. "... There's only anime and visual bands ads?"

"Exactly." Senga agrees.

"Yeah so maybe it's Miyata's magazine, it was on the table when I arrived!" Fujigaya answers fiercely, and it's true. He just happened to know what might be in it.

"Can I see too?" Yokoo gives in on his attempts to be subtle, and as he receives the magazine, his eyes go right to the spot Fujigaya'd been looking at. He meets Fujigaya's eyes with a knowing look. "Just say it?"

Everyone turns to Yokoo and Fujigaya's blush rises again.

"Watta, share your knowledge?" Senga asks with his best kouhai voice, and Fujigaya sees that Yokoo's going to betray him.

"There's a guy in that band Taisuke finds hot." Yokoo says lightly, and takes Fujigaya's raging glare calmly.

There's a silence as they all process that and Fujigaya plots revenge on Yokoo.

"What?!" Nikaido grabs the magazine back and stares. "Who? One of _these_ guys?!"

Kitayama leans over to look again while Senga just stares between Yokoo and Fujigaya to confirm the truth in that statement.

"Gotta be this one." Kitayama points. "Otherwise Taipi really doesn't have taste."

"I have taste!" Fujigaya snarls, absolutely confident that if Kitayama didn't choose the same guy as him, _he's_ the one with bad taste.

"The crouching fierce guy who's all... gray?" Kitayama raises his eyebrows in question and Fujigaya grumbles an affirmative.

"Him?!" Nikaido points, supposedly at the right guy, and then stares at Fujigaya with complete disbelief. "Taipi, what the hell!?"

"What do you mean what the hell?" Fujigaya snaps back, regretting he even opened that magazine.

"He's a... guy! A visual band guy! He wears _make-up_!" Nikaido rambles, and continues to look at the other band members. "They all do!"

"Like you don't stare your eyes out at Senga when he wears eyeliner." Fujigaya says sharply, and that actually shuts Nikaido up for a moment.

"... How did you even find him? He's not exactly... your type?" Senga asks and sits down next to Fujigaya, looking curious rather than mocking, and Fujigaya can't help but drop his guard.

"By accident. I happened to scroll past a music channel with this kind of bands, and there he was." Fujigaya shrugs. "I just think he's kind of hot okay, what's the deal."

"Is it a good band?" Senga tilts his head, purposely ignoring the last bit Fujigaya said.

"... It's weird." Fuijgaya frowns. "I don't even know what to think about it, they're just... weird."

"Yeah well, they're from a different musical world than we are after all." Kitayama points out, taking the magazine from Nikaido and hands it back towards Senga. "Never thought _you_ 'd have the hots for a guy like that."

"I do _not_ -"

"We should go see them!" Senga exclaims, silencing Fujigaya's protest with his cheerful suggestion.

"Are you joking?" Fujigaya sincerely hopes he is.

"No, it'd be fun, I've never been to a smaller concert that's you know... not a show." He says, excited about his idea, and Nikaido seems ready to tag along as usual.

"... I'm not 14 with a crush, I don't even want to go see them?" Fujigaya shoves at Senga to try and get the idea out of him, but he's not budging.

"Oh c'mon, I saw your look at him. And that was in a magazine." Senga sends him a smirk that has Fujigaya forcing down another blush.

"Watta." Fujigaya whines, hoping Yokoo has at least a little shame for outing him. "Stop him."

"No, you should go." Yokoo agrees. "I've heard way too much about him already, you should act on your urges for once."

Senga smiles, knowing he's won already. "So what are they called?"

 

~*~

 

And so, Fujigaya finds himself on a train heading for Shibuya two weeks later, and it's not for shopping purposes. Senga and Nikaido are excited, chatting happily about seeing something different, while Kitayama just stands looking out the window. When Fujigaya'd suspiciously asked Kitayama why he was coming, pretty certain it was just to mock him, he'd just shrugged and said he liked concerts and pretty girls, which he figured there'd be a few among the fans.

Fujigaya's looked at his ticket several times the last few days, wondering why the hell he agreed to this, pending between throwing his ticket away with a snort at how silly he is, and really looking forward to going.

They get off the train, only struggling with google maps until Kitayama confiscates the phone from Senga and Nikaido and takes the lead, and then easily finds the way.

Fujigaya feels a little weird, nervous and still excited, when they stand across the street from where the rest of the crowd are, not really feeling like they blend in among the girls in crazy visual kei outfits.

It's like meeting a senpai alone for the first time. That's the feeling, almost. It's just that it's mixed with a hint of what he used to feel for Namie Amuro when he was seven years old.

"Aw Gaya, are you nervous?" Senga smiles, that bastard, and takes Fujigaya's hand in his for comfort.

"Shut up, of course not." Fujigaya snarls, but the only reason he tugs his hand back is because of Nikaido's and Kitayama's laughter.

They're all very casually dressed, and Fujigaya made sure he could approve of Senga and Nikaido before they even went out the door, but he had difficulties deciding what to wear himself. Not too casual, but not too dressed up either, and after an hour he'd settled on a pair of ripped jeans Kimura-senpai would probably consider too tight, and a white, printed T-shirt with a cardigan over. Now he's second-guessing his outfit choice for the 162nd time, looking at the girls queuing once more and thinks that he should have gone a little wilder.

Kitayama nudges his arm with a grin suddenly and Fujigaya jumps. "Hey. You're spacing out all the time, you really like that guy."

"I hate you all." Fujigaya mutters and crosses his arms. "I didn't even want to go."

"Oh you did." Senga smiles and Nikaido grins mischievously.

"That's why we emptied our piggy banks to buy you a ticket." Nikaido agrees and Kitayama laughs.

"Why don't you use your savings to buy a new face, because you will need it after I punch your current one." Fujigaya growls, and Senga lays a hand on his arm, clearly realizing that they went too far.

"Easy Taipi. It'll be fun."

Fujigaya grumbles some more, but they leave him alone, talks about the girls in line and what they're wearing, and Fujigaya eases up and into the conversation after a few minutes.

When they start letting people in, his weird feeling slams back like a punch. He feels awkward, kind of like a parent among these girls with contacts and crazy hair and platforms that make them as tall as him, and he's glad he's got his groupmates with him, even though he'd never admit it.

Senga and Nikaido chat loudly about how different everything is, sounding like freaking tourists with the way they giggle as the man at the entrance checks their tickets, with how they point at posters inside and laugh.

Kitayama is as chill as he always is, strolling before Fujigaya through the dark corridor and stairs leading to the concert hall itself, and if there's something Fujigaya would _never ever_ admit, it's that Kitayama's calm calms him too.

“They're like kids, aren't they?” Kitayama smiles as they lean against a wall to watch Senga and Nikaido look at goods with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Annoying kids.” Fujigaya mutters, crossing his arms over his stomach to try and make the butterflies fluttering around in there settle.

“Taipi, seriously.” Kitayama rolls his eyes, serious for once. “He's not gonna want a whiny bitch you know. Relax.”

Fujigaya's head snaps around to glare at him, about to growl something about showing Kitayama bitchy, but Kitayama's face is so sincere he trails off.

“Whatever.” He finally grumbles, and Kitayama's sigh sounds like he thinks that's good enough.

Senga and Nikaido return, both smiling.

“Hey Taipi. I bought you a clearfile.” Nikaido smiles and pats his bag. “You can have it later.”

“Oh my god...” Fujigaya starts to groan, but Senga's hand around his wrist distracts him.

“Come on, let's go inside.” He says, efficiently tugging Fujigaya along towards the door to the concert hall.

It's not that big, not _at all_ compared to the kind of arenas they have their own shows, and Nikaido voices the same thought as he looks around.

“But it's cosy.” Senga says, always the positive one, and Nikaido just shrugs, looking at the amplifiers on the stage with slight interest.

“So he's the bass player, the one you like?” Nikaido leans across Kitayama to ask Fujigaya, who grumbles an affirmation after a long glare at Nikaido to try and see his purpose of the question.

“Then you'll want to stand on that side.” Nikaido points towards the right side of the stage, and all three of them look at him with surprise until he rolls his eyes. “What? It's not like I'm completely useless.”

Kitayama snorts a laugh, but Senga just leans on Nikaido's shoulder with a soft smile. “Of course not, not my Nika.”

“Public.” Fujigaya warns before Kitayama shoves him towards the right side of the stage.

“Please, if someone recognizes us they won't care anyway.” Nika mutters as he follows them, Senga clinging to his arm.

“Yeah, let me make out with Nika during at least one concert of my life.” Senga agrees, but now even Kitayama's head whips around to give him a stern look.

Senga pouts, but then Nikaido turns around to whisper something in his ear and his smile is worrying, but Fujigaya decides that for today, they can be responsible for their own contracts.

He turns forward, and realizes he's pretty close to the stage, probably five or six girls with harshly spiked hair before him whom he can easily look above. He bites his lip, suddenly hoping that he won't be visible from the stage because that would be freaking embarrassing, and he takes a step to the side, closer to the wall.

“Oh thanks, even I get to see something.” Kitayama says and Fujigaya rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and trying not to freak out, thoughts like _what am I doing here!?_ running through his head.

When the lights go out and the crowd starts cheering, it's really the best for Fujigaya's mental health, even though his heart skips a beat when some kind of overture starts to play.

The drummer comes out first, waving to the cheering audience calling his name, and something about him weirdly reminds Fujigaya of Chinen, even though they look nothing alike. He makes a face at himself, but then forgets his face completely when the bassist comes out. He's wearing black pants and shiny Dr. Martens, a dark tank top under a black and white patterned loose shirt, two thick silver necklaces resting below his collarbones. The make-up is caked on his face, but Fujigaya doesn't even think about that, only sees the grey-ish contacts and heavy eyeliner making his eyes seductive, his silvery hair styled hard with hairspray. He wears his bass over his shoulder and walks casually across the stage, giving the crowd a wave and a smirk that sparks something inside Fujigaya that he's almost ashamed of. The girls before him shriek so loud he winces, and he realizes they're also on this side for a reason.

He tears his eyes away for a moment to look at the other members entering the stage, but they're just not as interesting, and his gaze keeps darting back to the bassist, even as the vocalist grabs the mic and starts talking, hyping the audience up before the first song starts.

He doesn't exactly like the band, he's tried listening to it, he even made his little brother help him download it from some sleazy website, but he doesn't really... get it. It's not straight out bad, but it's not his thing. There are many different kinds of songs though, so it's not boring to listen to, from funky pop to almost heavy metal. Fujigaya glances to the side, seeing on Kitayama's concentrated face that he's thinking about voice capacity and chords rather than listening to the music, and when Fujigaya looks behind him at Senga and Nikaido he has to look twice; Nikaido has his arms around Senga, head on his shoulder while Senga holds his hands and sways a little to the music.

None of them know the furi for any song, of course, but Fujigaya only gets one weird glance from the girl next to him once, when he's in the way. Most of the concert, he just stares shamelessly at him, Chiyu is his name, even though he's been too embarrassed to admit to the others that he knows it. He's playing around a lot, laughing and making faces and flirting with the girls shouting his name between songs, and it has Fujigaya the tiniest bit flustered. Another thing that gets to him is that fanservice in this scene is something completely different than it is in his sparkly Johnny's world where fans scream when he even glances at Kitayama.

Here, the vocalist saunters over to one of the guitarists, the shorter one who's actually pretty fierce too, and then leans in close to his face, giving him a filthy bedroom look and Fujigaya's shockingly convinced they're going to kiss before the vocalist pulls back and smirks.

He exchanges a wide-eyed glance with Kitayama, who looks about as shocked as Fujigaya feels. He looks over his shoulder for Nikaido and Senga, and jerks when he sees that they're actually kissing, Nikaido still holding Senga in his arms as they exchange little heated kisses, only eyes for each other.

Fujigaya quickly turns back, nudging Kitayama in the side and nods towards them, deciding that if someone should stop them it would be Kitayama.

Kitayama sighs when he sees them, but only leans back to tell them something, and then continues watching the concert.

When there's a pause between main live and encore, Fujigaya glances back and both of them are gone.

“Where did Nisen go?” He asks Kitayama, who turns, looks at the girl that's behind them now and then shrugs.

“Hell if I know.” Is all he says, and then there's the encore and Chiyu's switched into a tour T-shirt and Fujigaya has to look.

When the live's over and the lights in the hall comes back to life, he's not sure what he feels. He's got one of those silvery ribbons they shoot out from the stage in his hands, saying the name of the band and the tour, his ears are ringing and he feels hot inside, but still a bit empty because it's over.

“Hey!” Suddenly Senga's voice says and Fujigaya turns to look at him, wondering where he's been the past twenty minutes. Senga's smile is way too wide when he grabs Fujigaya's wrist and tugs him along, Kitayama following with a smile.

“Where are we going?” Fujigaya asks suspiciously when Senga doesn't drag him towards the exit.

“Backstage.” Senga shoots a smile over his shoulder and Fujigaya's jaw drop.

“You're kidding right.” He says, not sure if Senga hears him or not, and so he raises his voice a little. “How do you think we'd do that?”

But then some girls move away and there's Nikaido chatting with a security guard standing before a heavy looking door.

“Connections~” Senga grins, and suddenly Fujigaya realizes where he's been the past twenty minutes as Senga greets the security guard. “Hey. Here they are.”

“They really are.” The security guard nods, looking a little impressed, and then reaches a paper and pen out to Kitayama, who automatically accepts it but looks confused.

“Hi?” He says, tilting his head and then looks down at the blank paper.

“Would you sign that? My daughter loves you.” The security guard explains, and Fujigaya almost bursts out laughing, because the guy is huge and tattooed and looks pretty dangerous, and here he is getting an idol autograph for his daughter. Then he remembers he's supposed to be upset his daughter likes Kitayama and not him.

“Oh, sure.” Kitayama puts on his idol smile and starts his damn calligraphy signature. “What's her name?”

Nikaido gives Fujigaya the least subtle wink he could possibly produce, and Senga nudges him in the side.

Fujigaya's cheeks burn as they're let through the door, all on friendly terms with the security guard, and the corridor behind it is bright and a little messy, staff-looking people occasionally hurrying across it.

“It's this way.” Senga says confidently and grabs Fujigaya's wrist after a glance at his face to make sure he doesn't flee, then leads them through the maze of corridors.

“For how long did you talk to that guy?” Kitayama laughs as they turn the third corner and he's clearly lost already.

“Kenpi's cute when he wants to.” Nikaido says as explanation, and Fujigaya knows him well enough to hear that he shrugs with a small smile without even having to turn and look. He's busy blushing at being dragged along to meet his crush like a 14 year old, and tries to ignore the weird looks staff give them as they pass.

Finally, they get to an open door, and Fujigaya hears laughter that abruptly ceases as Senga easily steps inside and drags Fujigaya along.

They're in a dressing room that actually looks pretty similar to what Fujigaya's used to, mirrors and couches and stuff everywhere, except that every inch of the walls are scribbled with band names and dates and drawings.

There are six people in the room, one who's clearly a staff guy who quickly leaves, and then the band members.

“Hello there?” The vocalist says, mild surprise in his voice but only amusement on his face as he wipes sweat and make-up from his forehead with the tour towel.

Fujigaya licks his lips nervously, thinking that he didn't ask for this and that Senga has to handle it, and looks around the room instead. The drummer looks at them with a frown, clearly interrupted in the process of removing his make-up as he's got a tissue in his hand and stands before the mirror.

The tall guitarist with dark hair stands slowly after digging around in a bag, looking mostly surprised but also puzzled.

The other guitarist sits on one of the two couches with his cellphone in one hand and what looks like a beer in the other, looking between all of them with a neutral face, if only a little surprised.

Chiyu is on the other couch, legs crossed as he smokes a cigarette, eyeing the newcomers evenly with a small, interested smile, and when his eyes meet Fujigaya's something jolts inside him and he immediately looks away.

“Hey.” Senga says happily, still holding Fujigaya's wrist tightly. “Great show!”

“Thanks.” The vocalist tilts his head with a smile that looks a little wicked, but that's just his smile, Fujigaya's learned. “Who are you?”

“They're idols.” The drummer says, and his frown has changed into a face of shock, his voice incredulous. “They're the guys my mom bought a shitload of chewing gum for.”

Kitayama snorts a laugh at that. “We get that a lot.”

The vocalist suddenly makes a face like he just realized something, and looks around at his bandmates before turning back to look at Fujigaya and his groupmates. “Yes! I've seen you guys on TV I think!”

“Something embarrassing right?” Nikaido says, and he sounds a bit put out, and the vocalist laughs.

“Nah, I think it was the news? You're that kiss-group aren't you? I recognize you.” He points at Fujigaya, who startles a little at being pointed out, and then tugs his wrist free from Senga's grip, thinking that it must look really stupid to be held like that.

“Now that you mention it.” Chiyu agrees, and when Fujigaya realizes it's him who's talking, he almost blushes at how deep his voice is and the way his eyes trail over the four of them and then stops at Fujigaya with the tiniest smirk.

“Yeah, that's us.” Senga chirps happily. “Most of the time people have seen us do something embarrassing so that's a nice change!”

“I've seen that too.” The drummer mutters. “My mom loves NEWS, but there's one of you she likes too.”

“Oh, who is that?” Kitayama asks with a smirk, but the drummer just shrugs like he has no idea.

“I don't know, I don't remember his name. It's neither of you.”

“Tama.” Kitayama, Nikaido, and Senga say at the same time, and the only reason Fujigaya doesn't is because he feels Chiyu's eyes on him and is thoroughly distracted trying not to look back.

The guitarists burst out laughing as the drummer looks a little sheepish and agrees that yeah, that's the guy.

“So what owes us the pleasure of idols?” The tall guitarist asks, and Fujigaya freezes since he wouldn't put it past Nikaido to just tell the truth.

“Let's just say we were in the neighborhood.” Kitayama grins and saunters closer to the make-up counter where there are a lot of cables and electronic devices that Fujigaya doesn't recognize. “Is that a new type of tuner or something?”

The guitarist looks shocked for a few moments before starting to answer Kitayama's guitar questions, and Fujigaya is both impressed and thankful at the distraction technique as well as a little aggravated that every musician seems to assume that idols can't even tell the difference between a bass and a guitar.

“So, since you're in the neighborhood, want some beer?” The other guitarist offers, and Fujigaya exchanges surprised looks with Nikaido and Senga. The guitarist laughs a little. “Not something you normally do?”

“Not really.” Nikaido agrees, but then grins. “But something we'd like to do.”

He happily trots over and sits down next to the guitarist on the couch, and Senga follows, leaving the only empty space next to Chiyu. Fujigaya just has time to think that he hates those little fuckers, before Chiyu catches his attention with a pat next to him on the couch.

“You're not interested?” He asks, and Fujigaya immediately sits down, feeling tense and uncomfortable as he fights his blush while being handed a beer from across the table.

“So, since we're not as into idols as others...” The guitarist says with a grin and glances at their drummer who's returned to his make-up. “Who are you?”

“I'm Nikaido.” Nikaido says and takes it upon himself to introduce them. “This is Senga, that short guy is Kitayama and that's Gaya.”

Fujigaya glares at him, because come on at least properly introduce him if he's going to do it at all.

“Gaya?” Chiyu repeats slowly, breathing in some smoke from his cigarette and a small shiver runs down Fujigaya's spine at hearing his nickname in that voice.

“It's Fujigaya actually.” He says, and before he can stop himself, he adds his first name too. “Fujigaya Taisuke.”

“Fujigaya Taisuke...” Again Chiyu repeats his name, sounding kind of like he tastes it and it sounds almost dirty, sending another shiver through Fujigaya's body. Then he shoots Fujigaya a mischievous glance, and Fujigaya notices he took his lenses out and his eyes are _so_ dark. “Is Gaya okay? I'm Chiyu.”

“Sure.” Fujigaya gets out, but his voice comes out a little weak, and he tries to amend himself. “Nice to meet you.”

“I'm Yuji.” The guitarist smiles as he offers Nikaido a cheers before looking at the rest of them too. “So, idols huh? What exactly do you do as an idol? No offense.”

“Work a lot.” Nikaido laughs, and Yuji watches him with a small smile that Fujigaya can see raises Senga's hackles immediately. “We do a lot of things, mostly perform to make girls swoon and make fools of ourselves on TV.”

“ _You_ make a fool of yourself Nika.” Fujigaya can't help himself, and Nikaido makes a very immature face at him.

“Whatever, not everyone is Prince fucking Charming like you.” Nikaido sniffs and almost everyone laughs.

“You're just jealous.” Fujigaya mutters and sips his beer to distract himself from how Chiyu's smiling next to him.

“We skate too.” Senga adds. “Roller skates.”

“Roller skates?” Yuji repeats with a grin and looks interested, glancing at Senga before his eyes return to Nikaido, and Fujigaya almost laughs at how Senga's eyes narrows at that.

“Not very rock n' roll I guess, but it's awesome.” Nikaido says and Fujigaya nods slowly to agree.

“It's not as easy as it looks.”

“I'd fall and die if I tried.” The vocalist says and suddenly sits down on Fujigaya's other side, close enough that Fujigaya automatically shifts closer to Chiyu. “Hi, I'm Takeru. Yuji, hand me a beer will ya?”

Fujigaya is still a little surprised at the sudden closeness, not used to people getting into his personal space at all, and he shifts uncomfortably, thighs touching Chiyu's on one side and Takeru's on the other and he feels like the world's biggest prude suddenly.

“Why do you skate?” Yuji almost laughs, like it's one of the strangest things he's ever heard of. “I mean, in concerts and stuff too?”

“Agency made us.” Nikaido shrugs, but then smirks. “And well, if your arena is Tokyo Dome you kind of need skates.”

“Nika don't brag.” Senga says sternly, and lays a hand on Nikaido's shoulder that has nothing to do with his tone and everything to do with how Yuji smirks back at Nikaido.

“Mah, we'd never fill Dome anyway.” Takeru shrugs.

“Yeah, it'd look empty. Guess we're not as pretty as you guys, don't lure in as many girls.” Yuji smiles and looks straight at Nikaido, who of course doesn't get it, and Fujigaya tries to hide his smile.

“Must be tough to have an agency like that.” Chiyu puts in, stubbing his cigarette as he breathes out the last smoke. “Where you can't do what you want, I mean.”

“Sometimes.” Senga agrees, sounding a little less happy-go-lucky as he keeps glancing at Nikaido and Yuji. “We don't get to write our own songs or anything like that, we don't even get to date girls.”

“Do you even date girls?” Takeru laughs, but then quickly apologizes. “Sorry, just had to say it.”

“Not the first one.” Nikaido laughs and drinks some more beer, avoiding to answer the question. “But come on, you guys wear make-up.”

“Don't you like it?” Yuji asks with a small smile, and Senga actually makes a small sound when Nikaido smiles back.

“I didn't. I kind of think it's cooler now.”

“We do wear eyeliner sometimes, don't we Nika?” Senga says loudly, drawing Nikaido's attention back to him for a moment.

The conversation goes on, and even though it's pretty fun watching Senga get all flustered at Yuji flirting wildly with an oblivious Nikaido, Fujigaya can't think of anything but Chiyu next to him, how he smells of cigarettes and cologne, how his silver earrings catches light when he laughs.

He looks nothing like he does in glossy magazine pictures, and still just like it. But he looks more real, older, and more touchable, the feel of his thigh against Fujigaya's as distracting as it's pleasant.

Kitayama eventually squeezes in next to Takeru while the other guitarist sits next to Senga and the drummer ends up on the floor, and it causes Fujigaya to almost end up in Chiyu's lap, squished tightly against his side. He can smell the hairspray too now, chemicals and perfume, and if he leaned just a bit closer he could brush his nose against his ear. It's exciting, exhilarating in the way it felt when you were fifteen and in love with the cool guy in school, and Fujigaya keeps having trouble following the conversation, ending up startled several times when someone asks him something.

But nothing gets him as hot as when he has to shift a little, and accidentally lays a hand on Chiyu's thigh, which earns him a glance that looks like heated challenge. He quickly withdraws his hand, but Chiyu only laughs at whatever stupid thing comes out of Nikaido's mouth at the moment and casually lays his own hand on Fujigaya's thigh instead.

Fujigaya feels a blush spread on his cheeks and he looks away quickly, focuses on the way Senga's arm is around Nikaido's waist, how he's pressed as close to Nikaido as he can without being in his lap as he talks to the tall guitarist, Masato. Nikaido is as oblivious still, letting Senga run hands all over him while talking to Yuji as if they're best friends.

Eventually, Takeru calls out that it's late and they can't hang around here forever.

Senga immediately tugs Nikaido up from the couch. Nikaido seems a little startled, and Yuji a little upset to be robbed of his eyecandy.

“Come on Nika, let's go home.” Senga says easily, and he can't hide his smirk when Nikaido agrees.

“Hey lovebirds, don't leave without me.” Kitayama hurries to say, and Senga just rolls his eyes, but breaks into a radiant smile when Nikaido loops an arm around his waist and presses a gentle kiss to his temple.

“We wouldn't leave without leader.” Nikaido says simply, and Yuji just stares between Nikaido and Senga with a face that clearly says 'well fuck'.

Fujigaya laughs, two beers well enough to get him tipsy when he's nervous, but then shivers when Chiyu's hand on his thigh slides a little upwards and there's a low voice in his ear. “Are you leaving with them? Or coming home with me?”

Fujigaya shudders, and before he knows it he's in the backseat of a car, stealing glances at Chiyu gazing out the window on the other side.

All kinds of thoughts rushes through his mind, ranging from how he's not mentally prepared for this and wondering what underwear he has on, to the fact that he has no idea who this man is or even his real name.

But then Chiyu glances at him and smirks, promising and heated, and Fujigaya forgets everything besides how much he wants to get into his bed this instant.

The apartment is dark and pretty small, but Fujigaya hardly has time to take off his shoes, let alone look around, before he's pressed against the closed door and chapped lips find his in a heated kiss.

He's not used to this quick escalation of events, normally he's offered a drink or at least talks to the guy he's gonna sleep with for a few moments, but right now, he doesn't mind this at all.

Chiyu's even fiercer like this than on stage, hands trailing down Fujigaya's sides to grab his ass and pull him forward, grinding their hips together, making Fujigaya gasp into the kiss.

Chiyu seizes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Fujigaya's lips, hands on his ass squeezing a little and Fujigaya moans, feeling a bit overwhelmed, but so fucking attractive and he likes it way too much, hips bucking on their own.

Chiyu breaks the kiss with a chuckle that makes goosebumps form on Fujigaya's arms. “Not as sweet and awkward as you seem, are you?”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Fujigaya says, but his voice is a little breathy and it doesn't come out as cocky as he would have liked.

“Not at all.” Chiyu breathes against his jaw before his mouth drops below it, lips caressing his throat. “I like confident better. Shit you've got a gorgeous throat.”

The vibrations against his skin makes Fuijgaya shudder, tilting his head to allow Chiyu's mouth more access, completely easy for both flattery and the wet kisses trailing down his throat and down to the neckline of his shirt.

Fujigaya's about to give a witty response, but he forgets what he was about to say when there's a hand running through his hair, twisting in the half long strands and tilts his head even more to the side, the other hand slipping under his T-shirt.

“Shit.” Fujigaya curses and clutches onto Chiyu's shoulders, almost starting to feel like he'd let himself be taken right here right now.

Again, Chiyu just chuckles, this time right against his skin and Fujigaya exhales harshly. “That easy, are you?”

The comment sparks Fujigaya's competitive side, even though he's already hard and would like to let Chiyu do pretty much anything to him. “Sometimes. I've been looking at you for weeks after all.”

Chiyu pulls back at that, letting go of Fujigaya's hair, a mischievous look in those eyeliner heavy eyes. “You have?”

“Yeah. That's why we came to see your live.” Fujigaya admits challengingly, but he can tell Chiyu likes hearing that, likes it a lot with the way he smirks and his hips roll into Fujigaya's.

“So you came to a concert... with a band you don't even like... Just for me to fuck you?” He asks, voice dropping lower and Fujigaya licks his lips instead of answering, the words sounding so much dirtier in Chiyu's voice than in his own head. Chiyu seems to see the answer on his face and grins, withdrawing his hands to grab Fujigaya's wrist hard enough for Fujigaya's blood to rush in anticipation, and drags him along to the bedroom after a breathed laugh. “Idols.”

Fujigaya almost expects to be shoved onto the bed immediately, but instead Chiyu uses the grip on his wrist to tug him close. The thought passes Fujigaya's mind that they could be the exact same height.

Chiyu's hands settle on his waist, slipping under the cardigan but over the T-shirt, warmth seeping through the fabric onto Fujigaya's skin, and Chiyu leans in a bit to talk against Fujigaya's ear. “Take that off, will you?”

Fujigaya gasps as Chiyu bites gently at his earlobe, but shifts a little to start sliding the cardigan off his shoulders. It's strangely hot to undress himself like this, with Chiyu so close, touching him, but not actively helping. As he twists his arms out of the garment Chiyu's hands slip under the next layer, onto his skin this time, and Fujigaya exhales sharply at the touch even though it settles just where his hands were before.

“This, too.” Chiyu mumbles against the shell of Fujigaya's ear, making Fujigaya shudder as he flicks his tongue out.

Fujigaya is more than willing to get out of his clothes, everything is so _hot_ , and he grabs the hem of his T-shirt and pulls it up, Chiyu easily leaning away when he pulls it over his head and drops it on the floor.

Chiyu's mouth is back against his ear immediately, hands tightening a little at his waist. “And the pants.”

Fujigaya hesitates for a second, because Chiyu's still fully dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, but then reaches for his own beltbuckle and starts undoing it, rewarded with a breathed laugh in his ear that makes the hairs at the back of his neck rise. He unbuttons the pants and shoves them down, and even though they're tighter than he normally wears, they easily slide down to pool at his ankles, letting him step out of them.

“Good.” Chiyu praises, then spins Fujigaya around, and before he knows it, he's falling onto the unmade bed on his back. Chiyu's quick to follow, crawling on top of him to fuse their mouths together again as his hands run all over Fujigaya's bare chest and thighs.

The kiss is sloppy, all tongue and breath as Fujigaya arches at the hands slowly sliding along his skin, searching out his sensitive spots with ease.

The kiss breaks when Chiyu pinches a nipple and Fujigaya falls out of the kiss with a moan he's not even ashamed of.

"Your lips are amazing." Chiyu breathes, raising a hand to trail fingertips along Fujigaya's slightly swollen lips, the friction causing tingles that spread in his body like a shiver. "So full and soft. They'd feel perfect wrapped around my cock."

Fujigaya groans at that, and Chiyu's fingertips seizes the opportunity to slip between his lips, startling Fujigaya a little.

"Suck for me, won't you babe?" Chiyu asks, gently dragging his fingers back out a little, slick with saliva against Fujigaya's lips.

Fujigaya feels a small blush creep onto his cheeks, but opens his mouth to take the fingers in, determined to be able to handle whatever this rocker-guy comes up with. Fujigaya's hardly innocent, but there's something about Chiyu, his heavy eyeliner and deep voice that makes Fujigaya feel dirtier than ever.

He does his best, flicks his tongue around Chiyu's fingers and lets him push them gently in and out until he pulls them free with a slick sound that could come straight from a porno.

Chiyu looks down at him with eyes dark as the night as Fujigaya unconsciously licks his lips to stop the itching tingles. "Yeah, I should definitely have you blow me."

Fujigaya feels heat rush through him at that, both proud and a little embarrassed, mostly because he gets the same pleasing feeling as when passing a test at the assessment.

Chiyu grins at his expression, a lopsided grin that is really just sexy, and lets his wet fingers drop to Fujigaya's skin, making him jump as Chiyu's hands again find his waist.

"I always hear I'm good at that." Fujigaya says, his voice a little breathy and he can't seem to muster his confident bedroom voice right now, not when Chiyu's is so much better and all he wants to do is obey him.

"Mm." Chiyu agrees, a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. "I bet you love hearing that."

Fujigaya bites his lip to keep from shamelessly agreeing, and instead raises his hands to grab Chiyu's T-shirt and tug it off.

It messes Chiyu's hair up a little, but he just chuckles and raises the fingers Fujigaya had in his mouth to fix it, and Fujigaya's busy staring at his torso anyway. He's pretty slim, not unlike Fujigaya's own build, but he's got abs and the arm muscles of a bass player and Fujigaya licks his lips, lifting his hands to Chiyu's chest and trails them down over his muscles, making Chiyu's eyes flutter shut and his breath catch a little.

When his eyes open, they're piercingly dark, boring right into Fujigaya's nervous system and sets his nerve ends on fire, makes him push himself up from the bed to sit, hands dropping to Chiyu's belt.

Chiyu smiles, silvery hair falling into his eyes as he looks down at Fujigaya's hands working on the fastenings of his belt and pants.

“You really want to, don't you?” He says, amusement lacing his husky voice, and Fujigaya feels a touch to his cheekbone before fingers slip into his hair again. He tilts his head into the touch with a sound that is more an exhale than a moan, but the way Chiyu's fingers tighten makes it clear he understood how much Fujigaya likes that.

Fujigaya doesn't answer the question, knows he'll just embarrass himself trying to answer something smart, because it's true. He finally shoves Chiyu's pants down, damn rock fashion and crazy belts, and tugs down his underwear while he's at it.

Chiyu gasps and Fujigaya licks his lips when his erection springs free, and Fujigaya glances up at Chiyu through his bangs with a tiny smile before dropping to his elbows before him.

The amused breath Chiyu lets out turns into another gasp when Fujigaya licks at the head of his cock, tasting salty precome and warm skin.

He does it again, and the hand in his hair tightens enough for him to glance up with another small smile, his lips just millimeters from the head of Chiyu's erection that twitches with each of his breaths.

Chiyu's watching him intently with hooded eyes, lips slightly parted to release shallow breaths.

“You look too fucking good down there and you know it.” He says, voice deep as he gives a light tug on Fujigaya's hair. “Now suck my dick like you sucked my fingers.”

Fujigaya bites his lip to stifle the moan that wants to come out at the hair pulling and dirty words, but then obeys, wrapping his lips around the head of Chiyu's erection and flicks his tongue slowly all over before starting to slide his lips down.

Chiyu groans, the first real sound Fujigaya's drawn from him and it's enticing, low and deep, making Fujigaya want to hear so much more.

“Fuck.” Chiyu gasps as Fujigaya slowly lets his lips slide further and further down, determined to take him in all the way even though his jaw strains and he focuses to fight his gag reflex. He is proud of his blowjobs after all, and he wants to show Chiyu everything he can do. It's worth it when his nose meets skin and trimmed hair, when one of Chiyu's hands in his hair is grasping tightly and the other is almost trembling on his shoulder, his breathing quick and shallow as he mutters curses under his breath.

Fujigaya swallows instinctively once, but then pulls back enough to be comfortable just as slowly, remembering he'll have to sing tomorrow and should probably be more careful. The action rips a moan from Chiyu's lips, brighter than his other sounds, and it sounds _good._

“Shit what did you do to get this good?” Chiyu asks when Fujigaya starts bobbing his head slowly and actually sucking, enjoying the way Chiyu's hard and hot in his mouth a little too much. “Blow your entire group?” He's cut off with a groan as Fujigaya flicks his tongue along the vein on the underside. “Agency?”

Fujigaya hums a protest, and the vibration causes Chiyu to shudder, but then he breathes a laugh, running his fingers through Fujigaya's hair as if apologizing for his words. Fujigaya hums again, this time in pleasure, and it causes Chiyu to groan and tug his hair lightly, urging him to go faster.

When Fujigaya doesn't, his grip relaxes, but his voice has some frustration in it. “Fucking tease.”

Fujigaya almost smiles, because yeah, he's good at that. He doesn't expect Chiyu to continue that sentence.

“But you can tease all you want. I can tell how much you like to suck my cock. It'll be my turn to tease eventually.” His voice is a little breathy, but mostly promising, and it sends heat to Fujigaya's already rock hard erection. It might be something he should be ashamed of, that he enjoys this, enjoys the numbness of his lips as he drags them along an erection, enjoys the strain on his jaw that's rewarded with moans and gasps, but he's not. Not right now.

The promise dripping from Chiyu's voice has him intrigued, and he seriously wants to be touched, _now_ , so he pulls back with a slurping noise that sounds dirty even to himself.

Chiyu's fingers immediately trail from his hair to under his chin, urging him up enough to kiss him, cruelly rubbing his lips over Fujigaya's oversensitive ones, making Fujigaya whimper and it comes out desperate enough for him to blush a little.

Then he's on the bed again, back on the mattress as Chiyu shoves off his own clothes entirely, then pulls Fujigaya's underwear down and off.

“My turn to tease you now.” Chiyu mumbles against his ear, lips brushing his skin, and then starts mouthing his way down Fujigaya's chest.

Fujigaya's legs spread shamelessly when Chiyu's fingertips brush the inside of his thigh, and he moans out loud when Chiyu's lips close around a nipple at the same time as he drags calloused fingertips hard down his thigh.

He tries getting a hand into Chiyu's hair, but it's thick with hairspray and other styling products, and he ends up clutching at the hair at the back of his head while his other hand fists the sheets to get some tension out. When he looks around for some good strands to grab onto, he accidentally brushes Chiyu's ear and feels metal against his fingers, and he has to run his fingertips along the shell of his ear, counting to three silver hoops, and he can't help tugging a little at the last one. Chiyu gasps and pulls back from his nipple, shooting Fujigaya a heated glance before he kisses lower, down his chest until he reaches his navel, and stops.

The tip of his tongue curiously flicks out against the scar left from his piercing, and Fujigaya arches.

“You had a piercing here?” Chiyu asks into his skin, glancing up at him with interest glittering in his eyes, and Fujigaya can only nod breathlessly. “Hmm, you are something else than I expected.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” He gets out, thoroughly distracted by the fingers on his thigh and Chiyu's chest brushing his erection when he moves.

Chiyu looks up at him, eyeliner the tiniest bit smudged, and paired with his amused smirk the image sends fire through Fujigaya's body and he flexes his hips without thinking.

“In a hurry, huh?” Chiyu asks, grinning, and then reaches up to untangle Fujigaya's hand from his hair. Fujigaya almost whines, because he likes having some kind of control over the situation and what's happening to him, but then Chiyu brings Fujigaya's hand to his mouth and presses a gentle kiss to Fujigaya's fingertips, and he figures that he's okay with this too. It's almost sweet, and when Chiyu places his hand down on the sheets, Fujigaya immediately twists his fingers in them instead.

The reason for Chiyu to remove his hand becomes obvious as his lips trail lower, easily avoiding Fujigaya's aching erection by choosing his hipbone instead, and Fujigaya does whine when Chiyu's shoulder brushes his erection as he gently bites at the skin of Fujigaya's hip.

Chiyu breathes another laugh, dark eyes locking to Fujigaya's again as he trails lower, down to his thigh. “Whining already? I haven't even started yet.”

Fujigaya shudders at that, wondering what exactly Chiyu has in mind, until he feels lips against the inside of his thigh, followed by a hot wet tongue.

He gasps, squirming a little because he's pretty unfamiliar with kisses there, and when Chiyu bites gently he's not sure whether he wants to spread his legs further or close them. A moan slips out, mostly in surprise, when Chiyu starts to suck, hard, and he realizes that there will definitely be a mark. On the inside of his thigh. He tries to remember whether he has to change in front of anyone the coming couple of days, but he can't sort out anything as complicated as days or schedules with his mind this clouded.

When Chiyu's mouth leaves his skin, he shivers at the cold suddenly hitting the throbbing mark he can't see but feels is there, and he closes his eyes to try and breathe properly. He doesn't get much of a chance though.

He feels fingers against his thigh, then a touch to his buttocks, spreading him open and exposing his rim, where there's suddenly hot breath and a warm, wet touch.

Fujigaya jerks and his eyes fly open, yelping in surprise, and it makes Chiyu pull back a little.

“Easy princess.” He says, his voice is so deep and reassuring that Fujigaya accepts the petname without even thinking. “Don't you like it?”

“I...” He tries, not sure what he wants to say, but then Chiyu licks at him again and he trails off with a moan, embarrassment and arousal making his cheeks burn.

He's never had this done to him before, and even though there has been more than one boyfriend saying they'd like to try, he's always made a face at them and told them no, just thinking of how fucking _gross_ and unsexy the mere idea is.

But now, he feels anything but gross and unsexy, feels dirty and hot and embarrassed and he can't keep his hands from moving to Chiyu's hair, clutching handfuls of the stiff strands with a strangled noise.

He feels Chiyu's quick intake of breath and shudders, but then Chiyu's fingers spread him even more, and that tongue breaches the muscle of his rim, licking inside him.

Fujigaya can't make himself stay still, his hips flexing and thighs tensing, arching a little as uncontrollable sounds fall from his lips because he doesn't even know what he feels, if this is the best or worst thing anyone's ever done to him, only knows it makes him feel so hot.

He's both relieved and disappointed when Chiyu pulls back after he doesn't know how long, and he holds himself up above Fujigaya, who's still got his hands fisted in his silvery hair so hard his knuckles are almost white.

But Chiyu doesn't seem to mind, only looks down at Fujigaya with the darkest eyes he's ever seen, and Fujigaya has to look away, knowing he's a _mess_ right now.

“Oh.” Chiyu says, and there's a hand on Fujigaya's cheek to turn his head back, and Chiyu takes in his face, can probably feel the heat radiating from Fujigaya's cheek. “I do think you liked that.”

“Just fuck me.” Fujigaya breathes back, closing his eyes as he's not beyond shame but well beyond caring about what he says right now.

“Gladly.” Chiyu says, and the laughter is gone from his tone, replaced with urgency as he untangles Fujigaya's hands from his hair again, before leaning over him to reach for something on his nightstand.

Fujigaya opens his eyes in time to see Chiyu rubbing lube onto his fingers while watching Fujigaya intently, a small smile finding his lips when he notices Fujigaya's gaze.

“You're just so fucking hot.” He explains, voice low, and the praise makes Fujigaya's skin prickle with want, hips bucking a little to convey his needs. Chiyu chuckles at him, but lowers his hand to between Fujigaya's legs. “And desperate.”

Fujigaya doesn't even bother thinking of protesting since he confirms the statement with the moan he lets out at the first finger inside him. It slips in easily, and it doesn't take Chiyu very long to get in another, crooking them the slightest and he has Fujigaya's back arching off the bed as he gasps for breath.

“Oh my god...” Chiyu mumbles under his breath, and Fujigaya's not sure how to interpret it. But judging from the way Chiyu's fingers get a little rougher, the grip of his other hand on Fujigaya's hip tightens, he thinks it's good. A few moments later, there is a third finger slipping in, and Fujigaya groans at the stretch that feels so good but isn't nearly enough.

Fujigaya's eyes keep falling closed at the pleasure, and he keeps his hands in the sheets best as he can as Chiyu's fingers stretches him thoroughly.

“Please say you're ready.” Chiyu asks after another few moments, and Fujigaya opens his eyes to see him breathing hard, watching Fujigaya like he's everything in the world.

“Yeah.” Fujigaya agrees, heat spreading over his skin as he sees just _how_ hot Chiyu thinks he is.

The fingers are withdrawn immediately, and Fujigaya whines quietly at how empty he feels, left clenching at air, but he hears the crinkle of foil, and Chiyu's groan as he rolls the condom on, and he resists the urge to close his legs.

Chiyu's back between his legs in no time, clearly tired of toying with him now, and he's so hot with his hair tousled from Fujigaya's hands, chest heaving and eyes so so dark. For a split second Fujigaya wonders if this is what fangirls feel like, but then Chiyu pushes inside him and he throws his head back with a groan.

Chiyu lets him adjust, leans over him and presses a kiss to his neck, hands settling on either side of Fujigaya's waist to hold himself up.

“Okay?” He mumbles against Fujigaya's skin, and Fujigaya can only nod fervently and push back, trying to make Chiyu move.

As he pulls out and thrusts back in, slowly at first, Fujigaya can't keep his hands off anymore, one hand going straight for Chiyu's hair, since he really likes the hair, and the other clutches onto his shoulder, impressed with the muscles moving under the soft skin.

Fujigaya spares a moment to wonder if this is really happening, thinking about this afternoon when he was just going to a concert to see a guy he found hot, but then Chiyu angles his hips a little, hits him just right, and fuck _yes_ this is happening.

Fujigaya's moan is high and guttural, but he doesn't care, doesn't care about anything but having Chiyu continue to fuck him, to continue feeling the moving muscles and sprayed hair under his fingers as he's overcome by heatwave after heatwave.

He hears Chiyu too, strains to hear the sounds, brighter little moans with every thrust as Fujigaya's body welcomes him as deep as he can go.

Finally, Fujigaya can't stand it anymore, breathless and air-headed and too overcome with sensations to even think, and moves the hand he has in Chiyu's hair down to wrap around his own neglected erection. He hisses at the contact, almost convulsing at the feeing since his cock hasn't been touched at all and he's so hard it almost hurts. He doesn't waste any time stroking himself, and the way Chiyu's sounds raise another octave is what inevitably brings him over the edge, tumbling into a world of sparkling colors.

Through the orgasm-haze, he feels Chiyu come too, feels him stiffen and draw his breath, and squeezes his shoulder a little tighter.

When his eyes can focus again, he looks up at Chiyu's face, looks at him breathing shakily with pink cheeks and he's a little sorry he didn't get to see his face when he came.

Chiyu's still holding himself above Fujigaya, amazingly enough, and Fujigaya raises a hand to run along his shaking biceps, feeling the muscles tense and at the brink of their capacity underneath the skin.

Chiyu shivers at the touch, and then leans back to pull out and clean himself up a little, then falls onto the sheets next to Fujigaya.

“Shit.” He says simply, then twirls a strand of Fujigaya's dark hair around his finger. “I've clearly been missing out when not fucking idols.”

Fujigaya just grins stupidly, not even caring someone's touching his hair. He was worried for a moment that Chiyu'd kick him out, but now he's convinced he can stay, and he easily slips into sleep.

 

It's a day of many mocking remarks, and interested inquiries later when Fujigaya checks his phone as he's changing from his dance clothes, careful not to let anyone look at him.

There's a mail from an address that's not in his contact list, and he frowns as he opens it, but then almost drops his phone.

 

_If I'd known you could do that with your hips idol-boy, I'd have had you riding._

 

Fujigaya grins, for a moment wondering how the hell Chiyu got his mail address, but then types a quick answer before saving the contact into his phone.

 

_There's a lot I can do with my hips. I could show you, if you want?_

 

 

_~*~_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
